


Right now, in this moment, slowly light a fire to my heart

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: Hyunggu knew he was spoiled, but he didn't know just how much the members could spoil him until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> Yes, I changed my username. I used to be aaronburr, but now I'm leehwi, just to avoid confusion, I figured I should say something.
> 
> This was requested by a few people but KinoTherapy planted this seed in my mind and it just sort of grew. So here you have it, Pentagon orgy...I'm a mess.
> 
> Oh and the title is from Junho's Fire from his ONE album.

Hyunggu cleaned up his things from the dance room, heading for the dorm. He'd been practicing for nearly three hours and now he was exhausted. Taking a large gulp from his water bottle, he stopped at the kitchen to see what was available to eat. He hadn't been eating nearly as much as he should've recently, between schedules and practice and trying to sleep, food just didn't sound as good anymore. There was an intoxicating smell however and he poked his head in to see Hongseok stirring some fried kimchi and meat while Jinho stood a little too close to him, smiling and talking quietly. They looked like an adorable married couple and Hyunggu cleared his throat, approaching carefully.

 

"Hyung," he whined. "I'm hungry," he rubbed his stomach, giving them a pout.

 

Hongseok stared at him for all of three seconds before caving and giving him a small piece of meat from the plate of fully cooked pieces. Hyunggu accepted it with thanks and he started happily nibbling on it.

 

A chuckle came from behind him as Hyojong entered. "Spoiled brat," he ruffled Hyunggu's hair lovingly.

 

The dancer gave a cute smile in return, confused by what the rapper said next. "What do you think, Hongseok-ah? Should we spoil the brat like he wants?"

 

Hongseok exchanged a look with Jinho before shrugging. "I guess we should. But you can start without us, I've gotta finish making dinner."

 

"Huh?" Hyunggu frowned as Hyojong grabbed his arm.

 

"Come on, Kino-yah, we'll spoil you just how you like," the blonde rapper was laughing. He pulled Hyunggu behind him, passing by Hwitaek who seemed to nod knowingly.

 

"Hyung, what're you-" Hyunggu trailed off as Hyojong pulled him into Hwitaek's room, the bed in the corner of the room was a bit larger than everyone else's beds because the other's had bunk beds. Hyunggu didn't come into Hwitaek's room often and he certainly didn't come in with Hyojong.

 

Hyojong turned and pulled Hyunggu closer and kissed him harshly. Confused, but eager, Hyunggu melted into the kiss. He'd always seen Hyojong as untouchable, he belonged to their leader, everyone knew that. They didn't dare try to get in between them, so he was certainly shocked but he had always found the rapper attractive, so he was comfortable with it.

  
He allowed the older to kiss him, until he shoved him back onto the bed. Hyunggu gasped a little in surprise before realization hit him. This was Hwitaek's room, and Hwitaek's boyfriend. "Oh, Hwitaek-hyung," he began, pointing at the door. He would hate himself if their leader came in right now.

 

"He'll join us later," Hyojong said in a reassuring tone.

  
Hyunggu opened his mouth to protest, but Hyojong's lips were back on his and he was lost. He was surprised how soft the rappers lips were, moaning against them as they skillfully pried his mouth open and his tongue slipped inside. He forgot about everything as Hyojong slowly climbed on top of him and tugged at his sweater, he sat up and let him slide it off over his head.

  
He'd not let himself indulge in the idea of having sex with Hyojong before, but for some reason right now it was the only thing he wanted. As he was just coming out of teenage years, the heat that built between his legs was common, it happened often, so his body flared at Hyojong's touch. The older more experienced fingers danced across his skin, leaving scorching warmth beneath them. He felt his stomach tremble as the fingers glided across it, Hyojong chuckling from the back of his throat.

 

He gasped lightly as Hyojong nibbled on his ear, his hand teasing the waistband of the younger's pants. He almost jumped out of his skin as the door opened and he turned in alarm to see Shinwon walking in, slight disappointment on his features.

 

"Awww, why? You started without me?" He grumbled, suddenly stripping his shirt off. He was shaking his head as he approached the two on the bed. He sat down next to Hyunggu, who was wide eyed. Running his hand through the dancers hair, he murmured. "So beautiful. We're going to spoil you so much, Hyunggu-ah."

 

Hyunggu's heart started to race as Shinwon leaned forwards and licked his nipple gently, earning a hiss.

  
"Shinwon," he moaned.

  
Hyojong laughed a bit, undoing Hyunggu's pants and sliding them down his waist, Shinwon assisting by lifting his hips. Hyunggu thought about complaining, the idea of both of them made him feel greedy, but he was hit with an overwhelming excitement as Changgu and Yuto slipped into the room, hungry grins on their faces.

  
"Yan An told us that we were finally spoiling our Kino," Changgu sounded as if it was some sort of heist that they'd all planned.

  
Hyunggu realized as Yuto and Changgu began undressing each other, that that's exactly what it was. They must have all been in on it, or at least most of them. They'd been shifty about it for almost two weeks now, passing whispers and pointing and a whole lot of smirking. Just what exactly was the plan here?

  
He was a little surprised but also a little turned on to see that Changgu was gently tugging Yuto's shirt off, the rapper kissing his jaw. He hadn't expected those two to be so affectionate with each other, but they seemed to get distracted by the other's skin, their hands trying to touch everywhere at once.

  
"Yah!" Shinwon scolded. "This is Hyunggu's turn, get off each other and get over here."

  
Hyojong laughed, "It's okay, we're a little cramped as it is."

 

Hyunggu was more than happy with the attention he was receiving as Hyojong began palming his crotch, making him groan, Shinwon reattaching his lips to his nipple. He watched Yuto begin to devour Changgu's mouth, the older falling against his chest, his hands tangling into the rapper's hair. There was something about watching them attack each other that was surprisingly hot. Maybe it was the way that their mouths fit, or maybe it was their lean chests rubbing together or their hips grinding against the other.

  
He yelped a bit when Shinwon nipped at his chest, leaving a rapidly fading bite mark. The older gave him a smirk, before moving up to his neck, attaching his affection onto the maknae dancer. His fingers were slender and as they slid across Hyunggu's scalp, he felt a warmth erupt in his heart, not the usual arousal that he felt from Shinwon's touches, but this was the feeling of truly being cared for. He took notice of the minute details now, the care that Hyojong was taking in pleasuring him, the soft breaths coming from Changgu and Yuto as they devoured one another, he felt the warmth spread across his entire chest. They all had so much love for each other and he'd never stopped to appreciate it like this before.

  
The door opened and another member entered, fluffy haired and wide eyed, Yan An gave him a cute smile as soon as he entered. He crossed the room to climb on the bed, "Hyunggu-ah," he murmured, nestling his into Hyunggu's side. His hair was soft and tickled the younger's side, making him bark out a giggle, his jaw colliding with Shinwon, who gave him a look.

  
"Yan An, if you're not going to help, go join them," Shinwon scolded, but the Chinese member pouted in response, and began placing tender kisses all over Hyunggu's chest and side.

  
Hyunggu was entirely surrounded now, Hyojong still very focused in gently palming his cock, Shinwon's attention returned to his neck and Yan An getting lost in his skin. He noticed the door open yet again as Hwitaek slipped in, giving him a warm smile. The leader seemed to make a sort of grand entrance despite how quiet he was, everyone was aware of his presence imminently as his fingers gently trailed over Yuto's now bare back. He stopped in the corner to slip his t-shirt off over his head, he moved almost elegantly, his body was small so he could slide in easily.

 

Hwitaek first kissed Hyojong roughly, before turning and placing a soft kiss on Yan An's head. The contrast in the gestures showed how diverse of a leader he was, he could adapt to the needs of his members and he took care with each one. He leaned over Yan An, placing his lips on Hyunggu's, kissing him deeply, while his fingers carded through Shinwon's hair. Hwitaek seemed to have a magic touch as each of the members in the room relaxed a bit, he was a calming effect and they all seemed a great deal less nervous about what they were doing with him in the room.

  
Hyojong seemed to break the ease in the room by turning and pushing at Hwitaek's head. "Stop being vanilla, go get Wooseok," he commanded.

  
Hwitaek simply laughed and nodded. "I brought him with me," he gestured to the giant maknae, who was leaning against the door.

  
Jinho had voiced his concern to Hyojong and Hwitaek, saying that the maknae might be uncomfortable with the whole scenario, that he was a little young to be submitted to all of this. But looking at him now, Hyojong realized that none of that could be considered legitimate concerns anymore. Wooseok had an easy smile on his face, he was watching the other members and seemed to be collecting information on each one, his eyebrow lifting slightly as Hyojong looked at him. The cheeky little shit.

  
"Come 'ere," Changgu whined, snapping Wooseok up before the party on the bed could. He reached for his sleeve and Wooseok complied, welcomed by Yuto's hungry gaze.

  
Hyunggu closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoying all of the attention from the others, he was normally taken care of well, but this was more than anything he'd ever experienced before. The attention was warm and soft before, but this was more thrilling, it was intimate and burning hot and rough yet soft and everything that Hyunggu could want right now. He got lost in the touches, the hand against his bulge, the lips on his neck, the tongue against his ribs, the hand clutching his and the fingers tracing his thighs. He couldn't figure out who was who anymore and all he could hear was Wooseok's gruff moans, the bodies shifting next to him and the sound of the door either opening or closing, he wasn't sure anymore. They were all gentle and caring and too close yet not close enough.

  
He started to slip into some sort of warm sub space between here and the deeper parts of his mind, stars appearing before his eyes as he moaned softly. Then it all stopped, they all pulled away and when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were peeling their clothes off, while Hyojong grabbed some lube from the dresser. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at all of them. There was so much skin and so many 'innocent' touches between them, Shinwon laughing and teasing Yan An, poking his abs. There was an array of different body types between them, so many different heights and shapes, yet despite their differences, the tight bond between them would never be broken for anything.

  
"Come on, Hyunggu," Jinho encouraged _. When had he even come in? _

 

Hyunggu quickly got up off the bed and pulled his boxers down his legs, discarding them to the side, suddenly very aware of just how many butts and cocks there were in the room. He flushed bright red, before he suddenly felt an overwhelming excitement hit him, while this would change things beyond repair, he felt that it would be good. This meant you could get off whenever you started to feel stressed, with whomever you wanted. And in whichever way you wanted too. The options were limitless, he noticed, taking a look around. If you wanted filthy sex, it seemed Yan An or Hyojong were the best option, if you wanted soft and loving then Hongseok or Yuto were your guy, but if you wanted to take control, be the dominant one, then Hwitaek or Changgu were the one and if you wanted to take your time and have intimate sex that lasted for hours, Jinho or Wooseok were more than capable and eager. Shinwon, he'd already learned, was good for quick, teasing sex that was way better than it had any right to be.

  
Despite the heated emotions and touching, it was a relief to feel the trust and love between all of them, they loved one another enough to always be willing to give them what they needed and they trusted each other enough to allow them to do the same in return.

 

Hyunggu suddenly felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and he snapped out of his little thought bubble to see Yuto staring at him intently, his eyes were dark and full of fire. Hyunggu's heart nearly beat out of his chest as the rapper's hands slid down his body, feeling the lean muscle and the expanse of skin. Another set of hands were on him and Hongseok was helping Yuto recline Hyunggu, the two nipped at his neck, each taking a side. Hyunggu felt overwhelmed with lust, having two physical gods attacking his skin. He let out a breathy sigh, their hands seemed to connect on his chest, Yuto's fingers sliding over the back of Hongseok's hand, his thumb rubbing one of his knuckles. It was a soft gesture, but it didn't stop them from playing rough.

  
Hongseok bit his neck gently and Hyunggu let out a little moan, suddenly feeling Yuto's lips on his, he was easily maneuvered and overly compliant at the moment, so it wasn't difficult for the two to push him so his back was against the headboard. One of his hands moved to Hongseok's head, the other to Yuto's, his fingers tugging on their hair slightly as his head moved back to rest against the back of the bed. In his propped up position, it wasn't hard for Jinho to push his legs apart, the older member gently brushed his finger against his cheek, Yuto moving back to his neck. The mat-hyung gave Hyunggu a little smile, before moving down and placing a kiss on the tip of the dancer's cock, earning a gasp and a moan. Pleased with the result, Jinho moved farther down, licking a stripe up the length, from base to tip. He gently licked at the slit before taking the whole cock into his mouth. Hyunggu wriggled a bit, but Hongseok and Yuto used their hands to brace against his chest, holding him in place for a few seconds before Jinho nodded a little. They released the pressure on Hyunggu's chest, allowing him to gently thrust into Jinho's mouth.

  
Few words had been exchanged during this whole procedure, but Hyunggu shivered as Hongseok whispered in his ear, sounding wrecked. "He takes cock really well, don't worry."

  
The encouragement was both reassuring but also arousing, as Hongseok's rough voice was surprisingly sexy. He felt a bit more free, as he thrust up into Jinho's mouth, feeling just how lax the oldest boy's lips were. His mouth hung open and he allowed Hyunggu to take the reins on this one, giving his butt a reassuring pat. Hyunggu tried his best to be gentle but Jinho's mouth was impossibly warm and it felt so good. With Hongseok's prompting words in mind, he took a deep breath and fucked harshly into Jinho's mouth, the older the groaning around his length, his lips vibrating against Hyunggu's cock, making his legs tremble.

  
"Ah, Jinho hyung," he moaned, clutching at Yuto and Hongseok's hair a little tighter. Yuto groaned lightly into his neck, his teeth scraping against his skin. Hyunggu glanced down and noticed that Hwitaek was behind Yuto, arms wrapped around him, one hand on his cock and the other sliding up his chest. The leader was gently stroking the Japanese boy as he breathed heavily against Hyunggu's neck, he bit him harshly as Hwitaek twisted his wrist. The sounds coming out of Yuto were obscene and made Hyunggu moan, his hips moving erratically, his tip hitting the back of Jinho's throat.

  
Hongseok was lost in Hyunggu's neck, his tongue pressing against the shell of his ear, his hot breath brushing down his back. Hongseok had an imposing presence, it was almost as if he was here to remind Hyunggu that if he accidentally hurt Jinho, Hongseok would put an end to the whole affair. He gently pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, earning another groan from the dancer. Hyunggu could feel the wolffish grin against his throat, as the older let out a little huff of a laugh.

  
Hyunggu heard a loud moan and barely opened his eyes to see Wooseok lift Hyojong and press him against the wall, Changgu kissing down Wooseok's back, his hands gripping his shoulders. Shinwon stood next to where Wooseok was bracing Hyojong, kissing his neck as Wooseok probed around in the other rapper's mouth, their tongues tangled. It was quite the sight and Hyunggu laughed a bit, seeing Yan An watching them, a tiny pout on his lips. Shinwon noticed the abandoned Chinese member and quickly stalked over to him, pressing his entire body against the younger boy, it didn't take long for them to get lost in a deep kiss.

  
Changgu replaced Shinwon in pleasuring the small rapper, Wooseok braced his hands under his butt and held him up, while Changgu took his cock in hand and languidly stroked him. Hyojong moaned softly, the sound was music to Hyunggu's ears.

  
Fully hard and desperate for anything, Hyunggu groaned and tugged softly on Jinho's hair. "Please," he moaned. Jinho pulled off of his cock and Hyunggu pulled him up to kiss him, biting his lip harshly, tasting himself in the older's mouth.

  
"Yuto-ah," Jinho murmured, kissing Hyunggu once more before grabbing Hwitaek off of Yuto, taking him by the hand and pushing him back against the wall.

 

Yuto moved around to the front of Hyunggu, stroking his cheek gently. He kissed his nose and waited for Hongseok, who grabbed some lube and spread it around his hand before carefully slipping a finger inside of Hyunggu. The younger trembled, his fingers digging into Yuto's shoulder and Hongseok's hair. He let out a soft moan as Hongseok's expert fingers worked inside of him, stretching his hole. Yuto grabbed a condom and rolled it onto himself, getting some of the lube and putting it on his cock. When Hongseok got three fingers inside of him, Hyunggu was trembling violently, his hips jerking forwards.

  
"It's okay, baby," Hongseok murmured in his ear, "Yuto-ah, let's finish spoiling our dancer."

 

Yuto nodded, a greedy smirk on his face as he situated himself at Hyunggu's entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, Hyunggu groaning and putting his chin on Yuto's shoulder, staring over it at the rest of the room.

 

It was a beautiful chaos.

 

Wooseok was holding Hyojong, fucking into him while Changgu stroked the older rapper's cock, kissing the maknae deeply. Shinwon had Yan An bent over the dresser, cock buried in his ass, fingers clenched in his hair. Jinho and Hwitaek had turned almost feral, Jinho had the leader pinned against the wall, biting down his neck, hand wrapped around both of their dicks, pumping them both. The moans and groans that echoed around the room, accompanied by loud breathing and shallow whimpers was the most beautiful thing that Hyunggu had ever heard. 

 

Yuto brought Hyunggu closer and closer to his climax, the younger tugging on his hair. Hongseok was situated next to them, murmuring sweet and filthy things in their ears, telling them how good they were doing and how beautiful they were and how much he would love to fuck them both. It brought both of them over the edge, Yuto coming inside of Hyunggu, as Hyunggu spilled all over their thighs. Hyunggu was spent but hoped it wasn't over, as Hongseok leaned him back on the pillows and gave him a little wink.

  
Yuto kissed him deeply and let him rest up a bit. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling and listening to everything around him, he suddenly realized just how incredibly spoiled he was. He not only had 9 gorgeous men who wanted to shove their dicks into him, but they loved him and he loved them. They cared for him and that much was not forgotten as Hongseok returned with a rag and started wiping at his legs and stomach.

 

"You did so well, Hyunggu," he was saying. "I hope you'll be ready for round two soon," this threw the purple haired boy off and he almost said something but when he glanced down at Hongseok's cock, long and fully erect, hanging untouched between his legs, he felt an overwhelming desire to put his mouth around it. Maybe he'd be ready for round two sooner than originally planned.

  
He listened to the sound of Hyojong coming, sound positively wrecked, Wooseok groaning shortly after. Hyunggu swallowed thickly, feeling a tiny warmth return to his stomach. He was already recovering and was just about ready to go again, but he got distracted looking at the others. He saw Hongseok stroking Yuto’s thighs and whispering encouragement in his ear, Yuto’s nose nestled in the older’s neck.

 

He watched how Yuto slowly caved and allowed Hongseok to kiss him, leading him to the other side of the bed next to Hyunggu. Yuto seemed tired, but Hongseok’s careful administrations made him slowly eager again, his hips starting to buck into Hongseok’s as he traced the lines of his chest.

 

Hyunggu shivered a tiny bit, the heat in his body made him sensitive to the cold, so when he felt Changgu’s hands suddenly on him, he pushed into the touch, the warm hands made him want to be closer. He pulled his arms in and snuggled against the older boy, who kissed his forehead and leaned his head on him.

 

“Can I?” Changgu asked hesitantly, gesturing towards Hyunggu’s slowly hardening dick. The younger nodded and Changgu began slowly stroking, Hyunggu resting his head on his shoulder for support, his hands clutching the sheet below him.

 

There was something comfortable about being with Changgu, he didn’t seem the type to rush and he was very caring and kissed your face constantly. He was gentle at first but compliant when need be, he was very difficult to like, with his dumb jokes and too loud laughter, but he was so so easy to love. He went from having a stupid grin on his face to biting his lip and winking at you and it was hard to cope sometimes, but it made finally having sex all the better.

 

As soon as he’d stroked Hyunggu to fully hard, the dancer pushed him back on the bed, trying not to get in Hongseok and Yuto’s way. He smirked at the older boy, lifting his fingers to Changgu’s mouth, he pressed the pads against his lips. Changgu’s mouth fell open willingly and he covered Hyunggu’s lips in as much saliva as he could manage, positively soaking them.

 

Bringing his hand down, Hyunggu looked at the older hesitantly, but he gave him an encouraging look, so he carefully pressed a finger inside of him, feeling the way his hole clenched around his knuckles. “It’s okay, Changgu-hyung,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Changgu quickly relaxed in his arms and he allowed him to stretch his hole enough for him to thrust his cock deep into him. His walls seemed to tremble around Hyunggu, his thighs clenching around the younger’s waist. Hyunggu had only ever been bottom before, so being top was a mildly thrilling experience, the way that Changgu was clinging to him made him feel in control, it was a good feeling.

 

He barely glanced next to him, where Hongseok was fucking Yuto, the Japanese boy was writhing and moaning, his head thrown back. Hongseok’s eyes were fixed on the face beneath him, his mouth whispering soft words to the rapper. On the other side of the room, Hyojong was cleaning himself up, while Wooseok watched the pairs on the bed with hooded eyes. He was merely observing, but Hyunggu suddenly felt nervous with the audience.

 

He listened to the sounds that Hwitaek was making, noticing Jinho slap his ass again. He’d never suspected that either of them were into things like that, but Jinho seemed to be thrilled, spanking Hwitaek, who was whimpering and begging for more. Hyojong was suggesting different things to Jinho, which now made everyone realize why Hwitaek was so loud all the time.

 

Shinwon was fucking Yan An against the desk, the Chinese boy’s moans seemed to encourage Shinwon to thrust harder and deeper. Which was exactly what Changgu’s moans were doing to Hyunggu, he didn’t want to rush it in case he hurt him, so he slowed his pace, but then Changgu was whining and gasping, “More.”

 

Hyunggu found a comfortable pace to thrust into Changgu at, the older’s fingers tugging on his hair, he couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his mouth and he understood why Shinwon always encouraged him to grab his hair when they had sex. It was a good feeling, somehow.

 

Suddenly hands were on Hyunggu, massaging his hips as they moved, Changgu nearly bouncing off the bed as the younger boy pounded into him. Hyojong’s chuckle reached his ears and he felt encouraged, knowing that the older member would keep him from hurting Changgu or going too far.

 

Changgu seemed close, so Hyunggu reached a hand down and stroked his length, feeling his body shiver under him, he stroked him until he came. Covering his stomach in thick white liquid, Changgu’s back arched as his orgasm poured out of him, his body was writhing and Hyunggu was concerned that made he didn’t do it right. He quickly thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm until he came inside of the older boy.

 

He collapsed on the bed next to Changgu, careful not to bump into Yuto, who was reaching his own orgasm, groaning loud as Hongseok fucked him hard. Hyunggu hadn’t been able to figure out what it was about Yuto, everyone was attracted to him. Maybe it was because he had the face and body of a god, the heart of a child and teased desparately. It was strangely intoxicating.

 

“You did so good, Hyunggu,” Changgu was whispering, kissing the younger’s collarbone. He preened internally and leaned into Changgu’s touch, feeling proud of himself.

 

“Not so bad yourself, hyung,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to kiss him deeply.

 

Hongseok came with a load groan and it made Hyunggu look over to see his face meet Yuto’s neck, biting and sucking as he came down from the euphoric high that racked his body. The Japanese boy was moaning softly, his body sensitive after coming and as Hongseok settled down, the rapper buried his nose in his neck, breathing in deeply and nuzzling him.

 

As Hwitaek and Jinho finally came and collapsed together at the bottom of the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, Hyojong and Shinwon pushed everyone onto the bed, making sure there was enough space for everyone. As soon as they were all piled together, Wooseok grabbed a few blankets and threw them over the members, slipping in last, right underneath Yuto’s arm, clinging onto Hongseok’s side. They each drifted off to sleep one by one, Jinho checking each one to make sure they were comfortable, lastly checking on Hyunggu.

 

“Feel spoiled enough?” he chuckled softly, brushing the dancer’s hair out of his face.

 

Hyunggu, nestled in between Changgu and Yan An, nodded with a smile. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispered.

 

“What are you thanking me for?”   
  


“All of you...for making me feel loved.”

 

Jinho ruffled his hair and poked his nose gently. “We’ve always loved you, Hyunggu. Surely you know this?”

  
“I know...but,” he hesitated, chewing on his lip. “Can we spoil you next?” his grin earned him a soft swat, Jinho glaring slightly, before they both laughed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It's a bit shorter than I had hoped for, but I hope you enjoyed it and that it lived up to it's expectations. ^3^  
> Lemme know what you would like next!  
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter @pentartagon (this too will be changing soon)


End file.
